PS: love doesn't exist anymore
by jetepromets
Summary: Parce que Drago trompait Hermione à chaque fois qu'il sortait, et qu'il sortait beaucoup.


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _JK Rowling_

 **Rating et avertissement:** _k+._ Mots vulgaires, quelques fois, personnages peut-être un peu OCC même si je l'espère pas, et peut-être une éloge du tabac mais please, ne fumez pas, fumez tue, et tuer c'est vraiment pas cool (et mourir aussi)

 **Note:** bonsoir, mes petits kinders. Petit OS, sur la tromperie et sur les conséquences plutôt morales de la ""victime"", bref, j'espère que vous allez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, et je suis désolée d'avance si cet OS ne se consacre pas vraiment sur l'univers d'HP (je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) mais plus sur le thème de la tromperie, et tout, et tout. J'espère que vous allez aimé, même si je trouves que ça pue la merde, et voilà.

Bonne lecture et bonne journée (ou bonne nuit, aha)

* * *

Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin et Drago n'est toujours pas rentré. Et dehors, la pluie s'écrase brutalement sur la fenêtre et Hermione ressert un peu plus la couette près de son corps.

Elle a l'habitude de l'attendre et pourtant, elle ne devrait pas. Elle aimerait ne pas le faire, d'ailleurs : mais elle en est pas capable, au fond ; faut toujours qu'elle l'entende la porte d'entrée se fermer et le matelas s'apaiser : et c'est presque devenue quelque chose de vitale. Elle arrive à fermer les yeux s'Il n'est pas là mais elle ne peut pas fermer son esprit, et se laisser vraiment aller et se laisser envahir par ses rêves qu'elle n'a toujours pas eu le temps ou bien même de courage de les réaliser et eux, ils logent _toujours_ dans un coin de son âme.

Peut-être que le fait que Drago revienne un peu plus tôt en est un, qui sait. En tout cas, si il pourrait revenir sans l'odeur d'une femme sur son corps et quelques marques de rouge à lèvres sur son visage, ça tueraient presque tous les rêves d'Hermione.

Et peut-être que le mot _tuer_ est assez fort mais, Granger, elle se tue en l'attendant donc placer ce mot-là dans ces conditions peut prendre un certain sens.

* * *

Hier soir, la pluie a pris du temps à s'arrêter et Drago a pris du temps à rentrer. Et pendant le petit déjeuner, avant que tous les deux ne partent au travail, Granger a seulement parler du temps et de la pluie : et Malfoy a fait semblant d'écouter, comme d'habitude, de toute manière, et Hermione a pris un ton enjoué et a placé un doux sourire sur ses lèvres avec l'illusion que le vent et l'eau qui coulaient à sa fenêtre étaient deux choses qui la passionnaient avec tout son cœur.

Granger parlait pour ne pas que le silence s'étire; elle n'aimait plus beaucoup ça : le vide des bruits. Depuis l'après-guerre, en tout cas. Quand elle était plus jeune, le silence était quelque chose de précieux et de rassurant : c'était comme une jolie petite bulle pour une toute petite fille qui passait son temps dans les endroits silencieux avec une tonne de livres sur ses genoux. Granger a passé des heures que personne ne pourrait compter à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, avec l'absence de bruits et de voix qui venaient tambouriner à la porte de ses oreilles. Maintenant, Granger a mille raisons de haïr ce vide-là; et ces raisons sont entourées de pleins de grands souvenirs qui viennent encore réveiller Granger au milieu de la nuit. Bien que quelques cicatrices se sont presque effacées, avec le temps et surtout avec tous les sorts qu'Hermione a balancé sur, avec quelques larmes aux coins des yeux et les lèvres tremblantes, le silence lui laisse quelque chose d'amer dans sa bouche, avec l'arrière-goût de beaucoup trop de souvenirs dont elle ne veut pas leur retour comme celui qui porte l'odeur du manoir Malfoy et les cris de Lestrange et l'affreuse sensation du sang qui coule sur son poignet qui va avec. Après tout, la guerre laisse toujours quelques morceaux de verres dans le cœur à tous ceux qui l'ont vécue et ça, à chaque fois qu'ils y pensent; alors Granger, elle est en train d'apprendre à ne plus y penser et peut-être que les tromperies de Drago aide un peu à cette tâche, qui sait. En tout cas, le parfum sur ses chemises occupe l'esprit de Granger donc peut-être bien que ça fonctionne assez bien, au final.

Drago vient claquer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de partir : et c'est plutôt mignon, surtout venant d'un homme comme Malfoy qui est aussi dur que de la pierre et aussi froid que le ton que peut parfois prendre sa voix; et c'est presque doux, et c'est presque un geste amoureux : mais qui sait si Malfoy est toujours amoureux de Granger? Il y a un temps, peut-être, après la guerre : lorsqu'il avait tout perdu et qu'il avait quelques souvenirs et beaucoup de regrets dans son cœur : alors voir Granger venir, avec la main tendue et un sourire un peu trop doux aux lèvres, ça lui a fait quelque chose, c'est sûr. Hermione a un grand cœur et elle lui a donné un peu d'amour quand il n'avait même plus d'amour pour lui-même : alors peut-être qu'il y a un temps, il a aimé Granger. Il était amoureux d'elle, aussi : parce qu'elle lui a donné beaucoup de choses quand il n'avait rien. Mais aujourd'hui, il a encore tout : et il a juste tout récupéré. Alors les femmes sont devenues encore plus belles, et Malfoy aimait trop les femmes pour s'abandonner à qu'une seule.

Et bien qu'avant, il n'attirait plus personne parce que son nom avait été un peu trop souillé par toutes les histoires de sang et de guerre et de trahison, aujourd'hui, elles reviennent toutes, encore une fois. Surtout qu'avant, Drago ne s'aimait plus, alors comment voulez-vous que les autres l'aiment? En tout cas, Granger l'a fait : elle a un grand cœur, peut-être un peu trop gros, d'ailleurs. Mais en tout cas, maintenant, Drago s'aime encore un peu plus fort alors c'est peut-être normal que les autres l'aiment aussi.

* * *

Ginny est venue donner quelques nouvelles, après que Granger est finie ses heures de services au ministère : elle est toujours aussi rousse, toujours aussi belle, et peut-être bien qu'elle a des cernes un peu trop voyantes sous ses yeux, mais ses joues sont toujours aussi roses et son ventre n'est toujours pas aussi gros.

Alors elle l'a emmené dans un café moldu dans un coin de Londres qu'Harry aimait beaucoup quand il était plus jeune et qu'il voulait s'enfuir de tout, et elles se sont assises sur la terrasse bien que des nuages noirs venaient aussi vite que le vent. Pourtant, Ginny, elle a juste dit :

\- Quelques gouttes d'eau n'ont jamais tuées personne.

Et c'était vrai : alors Granger a posé son sac sur la chaise à ses côtés et quand le beau serveur est venu prendre leur commande, elle a juste pris un café assez corsé. Et quand le serveur est parti, Ginny a juste fait, avec un petit clin d'œil :

\- Il est pas mal.

Granger a ri.

\- Ta bague sur ton annulaire gauche l'est aussi.

Ginny a fait mine de l'enlever et ça a fait rire Granger un peu plus fort : et qui sait, peut-être que Drago l'enlèvera aussi, si ils se marierons dans l'avenir.

Ginny fouille dans son sac pendant que le serveur revient avec deux petites tasses blanches remplies de caféine avec un morceau de chocolat noir à leurs côtés. Les filles ont dit merci et ont souri : le serveur a souri, lui aussi, comme pour dire _merci pour votre politesse_ parce que ça ne devrait pas arriver tous les jours, des _merci_ et des _bonjour_ quand on est parfois au service de gens cons. En tout cas, Ginny a sorti un paquet de clopes de son sac.

\- C'est moldu, fait Granger en mettant un sucre dans son café.

\- C'est Harry qui m'a fait découvrir.

Elle fouille encore dans son sac.

\- Harry ne fume pas.

Granger a quelque chose dans son regard, pendant qu'elle touille son café. Quelque chose qui dit que ce n'est pas bien et que _Ginny, tu fais quelque chose de mal_.

\- Et je suis sûre qu'il ne sait pas que tu fumes.

Ginny ressort un briquet bleu, la clope coincée au coin de ses lèvres. Elle bafouille :

\- Non, il ne sait pas.

Elle envoie un regard à Granger.

\- Et il ne va pas le savoir.

Hermione s'occupe seulement de lever les yeux au ciel. Ginny, elle allume sa cigarette et tire pour finalement souffler une fumée qui pue le tabac froid : alors Hermione fronce du nez. De sa main droite, Ginny touille la cuillère de son café et de l'autre, elle tient le bout de sa clope.

\- Parfois, de temps en temps, ça fait du bien. Je veux dire, entre le boulot et James, et Harry et les problèmes de couple de Ron et de Lavande, je suis au point de la rupture.

\- Au bord de la rupture Ginny, corrige Granger.

\- Oui, mais tu me comprends.

Oui, Granger peut comprendre.

Elle prend des petites gorgées de son café chaud et Ginny, elle tire encore une fois sur sa cigarette. Elles laissent le silence s'étirer. Ginny a le regard dans le vide.

\- Ça ne t'arrive pas, à toi ? De penser à partir. A tout lâcher et à faire tes valises. J'aime mon mari, j'aime mon enfant et mon boulot, hein, je ne dis pas le contraire, je les aime de tout mon cœur. Mais il y a des moments où tout se mélange et je ne peux pas prendre _tout ça._

Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils grandissent; aujourd'hui, ils ont la trentaine et ils sont des adultes. Alors d'une certaine manière, quand tu deviens grand, le monde s'attend à que tu puisses tout prendre sans flancher et sans laisser ton esprit à la folie ou encore à la dépression et toutes ces choses que personne ne veulent avoir. Il y a un âge où les gens attendent que tu sois invisible mais toi, t'es toujours aussi fragile que de la porcelaine.

Ginny secoue sa tête et écrase son mégot sur le cendrier posé sur la table. Elle sourit, et elle dit :

\- Bref, assez parlé de trucs déprimants. Tu sais que Lavande attend la demande de Ron ? Moi je dis qu'elle peut toujours attendre, je sais que Ron ne compte pas se marier toute suite. C'est un peu le deuxième Charlie de la famille Weasley.

\- Mais je suis sûre que Lavande l'attendra. Ronald craquera, de toute façon.

\- Ouais, il ne peut rien lui refuser. Attends-toi à un mariage dans les prochains mois.

\- On verra.

Elle prend une gorgée de son café.

\- J'espère que tu te marieras avant lui, en tout cas.

Ginny a une lieur qui fait briller ses yeux bleus : c'est une lieur infantile, quelque chose de délicat qu'on ne retrouve plus dans le regard des adultes. Mais Hermione, elle, elle sent son cœur se briser en deux.

Elle essaie de reprendre convenance.

\- Je ne veux pas me marier maintenant.

\- Oh.

Ginny a l'air déçue mais elle ne sait sans doute pas qu'Hermione l'est, dans son cœur, un peu plus qu'elle. Elle est déçue, et peut-être même _triste_ , Granger, mais elle essaie de le garder pour elle comme Malfoy essaie de garder ses nombreuses conquêtes pour lui. En tout cas, Hermione rêve d'un beau mariage depuis qu'elle est gosse : bien qu'elle n'est jamais été quelqu'un de très romantique, il y a plein de petites choses qui font battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Un beau mariage, avec une belle robe et toutes ces belles choses qu'on voit dans les films le dimanche après-midi lui tiennent quand même un peu à cœur. Et voir Malfoy en beau costume avec une alliance au bout de ses doigts pour bien marquer son appartenance est peut-être un de ses rêves qu'elle tient avec un fil jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Elle espère juste que si Malfoy marie quelqu'un, ça sera elle, et pas une autre.

Dehors, il commence à pleuvoir.

* * *

Quand elle rentre un peu plus tard, Drago n'est toujours pas là et Granger essaye de faire une mine surprise que personne ne peut voir, de toute façon.

Elle a juste pris un bain, et fait un plat que Drago mangera quand il rentrera alors qu'Hermione sera déjà couchée et pensera et se tuera le crâne en se demandant _où il est et avec qui et qu'est-ce qui fait_ bien qu'elle a une certaine idée des choses qu'il pourrait faire et avec quelle sorte de personne, aussi. Il doit embrasser une fille qu'Hermione n'est pas : et, elle se demande là, si elle l'était, dans les mesures du possible, si Granger était tout ce que Drago voudrait qu'elle soit, physiquement parlant j'entends bien, si elle pouvait changer de corps et de tête, et tout ce que Drago voudrait, est-ce que si elle était mieux pour lui et ainsi, mieux pour eux, est-ce que Malfoy viendrait plus tôt dans le lit, est-ce qu'il porterait toujours quelques marques de rouge à lèvres sur ses chemises blanches que Granger peut facilement voir?

Elles, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de plus et qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas?

Et elle se tuera le cœur pour le savoir toute la nuit, même quand le matelas s'apaisera, et peut-être qu'à une certaine heure du matin – comme quatre heures – son cerveau mettra pause sur ses pensées, et elle pourra fermer ses yeux et arrêter de pleurer.

* * *

\- Je pense aller voir ma mère samedi.

Hermione lève les yeux du journal et pose sa tasse de café sur la table.

\- Oh.

Drago retrousse ses manches de sa chemise et prend une rapide gorgée de son café avant de le poser dans l'évier et de s'attaquer à sa cravate. Ses mains tremblent.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça.

Granger pose son journal et se lève de sa chaise : elle prend dans ses fines mains le morceau de tissu noir, et commence à faire le nœud. Elle peut sentir le regard gris de Drago sur elle et sa tête et son visage pâle qui la domine : et elle se demande à quoi il peut bien penser; si il pense à elle ou à la fille de cette nuit qu'Hermione ne connaîtra jamais le nom.

\- Tu as les yeux rouges, fait-il.

Malfoy est quelqu'un d'intelligent bien que Ronald souhaite toujours prouver le contraire; et il est observateur, aussi. C'est sûrement son père qu'il lui disait quand il était encore qu'un bébé de regarder tout autour de lui pour mieux savoir s'en tirer : mais en tout cas, Granger ne lui posera jamais la question. Drago n'aime pas parler de son père et bien que parfois, il partage quelques bouts de ses souvenirs avec Hermione, elle peut bien sentir que ça lui déchire quelque chose à l'intérieur et c'est sûrement au niveau du cœur.

\- Je travaille beaucoup, tu sais.

 _Je travaille beaucoup et surtout la nuit, surtout quand je me demande où tu es et si elle est plus belle que moi, et si les choses pourraient être autrement et de quelles façons, et toutes ces choses qui m'empêchent de dormir, elles ne viendront jamais du travail, non, ça viendra toujours de toi._

Elle sourit. Elle remet ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Voilà. Tu es tout beau comme ça.

 _Tu sais._

Elle le regarde : et ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas regardé. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en pas l'occasion, faut dire, parce qu'il rentre toujours très tard, et qu'ils se voient souvent que le matin avant de partir au travail : et ça reste un temps très minime pour avoir le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. En tout cas, ses yeux sont toujours aussi beaux.

Il sourit : ce genre de rictus qu'il a toujours eu comme s'il était incapable de _vraiment_ sourire.

\- T'es la meilleure.

 _Mais je ne suis pas assez la meilleure pour que tu restes seulement dans notre lit._

Elle secoue la tête : et quelques mèches qui s'échappent de sa queue de cheval viennent se coller sur ses joues rosées. Elle dit juste, avec quelque chose qui brille dans ses yeux chocolats, et elle ne le _dit_ pas d'ailleurs, elle le chuchote presque :

\- Embrasse-moi.

 _Embrasse-moi, mais pas de la même façon que tu le fais avec elles. Fais-le différemment, s'il te plaît, essaie d'être mieux avec moi qu'avec elles, parce que tu l'as dit, je suis la meilleure, et j'ai peut-être le droit à quelque chose de plus : quelque chose de plus qu'elles n'auront pas, qu'elles n'auront jamais et puis même si elles t'ont déjà, ceux qui veut dire qu'elles ont tout, débrouille-toi pour mettre quelque chose en plus quand même : faut qu'elles soient jalouses, Drago, parce que tu sais, moi, j'en ai marre de porter la jalousie dans le cœur, et j'en ai trop, et j'ai besoin de la partager avec elles, alors fais-le bien, fais-le mieux._

Mais il ne le fera pas mieux, parce qu'il embrasse sans amour, et il y a peut-être un temps où il l'embrassait avec la douceur qu'accompagne tous les sentiments amoureux, mais ça date d'un temps dont Drago ne veut pas se souvenir, parce qu'il ne s'aimait pas, et que seule Hermione l'aimait et que les femmes du monde entier s'en foutaient de lui : alors ça remonte à un temps que seule Hermione pourrait aimer se souvenir.

* * *

\- James pleure comme s'il allait mourir et on ne sait pas quoi faire, on est au point de la rupture.

Granger grogne.

\- On est _au bord_ de la rupture, Harry. Arrêtez toi et Ginny de réinventer des expressions, ça m'exaspère.

\- Moi ce qui m'exaspère, c'est Lavande. Elle me parle de mariage matin, midi et soir. Même pendant la nuit, _la nuit_. Je ne peux plus dormir.

\- C'est James qui m'empêche de dormir.

 _Et moi c'est Malfoy._

\- Vous ne pouvez pas juste, je ne sais pas moi, arrêtez de vous plaindre et sortir de mon bureau ? J'ai du travail, les garçons.

Ron fait la moue et Harry, lui a un sourire d'excuse que Weasley n'aura sans doute jamais.

\- Désolé Mione, on a juste besoin d'évacuer.

\- Et moi j'ai besoin que vous évacuez mon bureau, mais je n'en fais pas tout un discours.

Elle pointe la porte de son bureau rien qu'avec ses yeux et avec une certaine insistance.

\- Allez viens Ron, on a du travail nous aussi.

Weasley se lève du fauteuil avec difficulté et avec une grimace sur son visage. Il pense à la pile de feuilles sur son bureau, et ça lui donne envie de se briser les jambes en deux : et peut-être même qu'il pourrait demander à Hermione, elle doit sans doute connaître un sort pour ça, elle connaît tous les sorts du monde, Granger.

\- A tout à l'heure, fait Weasley avant de franchir la porte.

\- Et Hermione, il y a un dîner samedi midi, vous êtes de la partie Malfoy et toi?

\- Pas la fouine.. marmonne Ron.

Granger lui envoie un regard noir.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle à Harry.

\- Super, Ginny serait contente. Et James aussi, ça fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu, il a bien grandi, tu verras. Sa tante lui manque beaucoup.

\- Mon neveu me manque beaucoup aussi. Maintenant, ferme cette porte.

Potter fait un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, chef.

Elle peut imaginer Potter et Weasley marcher dans les couloirs du ministère, avec les plaintes de Ron sur Malfoy que Granger est fatiguée de défendre, et elle est peut-être aussi fatiguée de frapper Ronald à chaque fois que ses mots partent de travers. En tout cas, même si Ronald ne porte pas Drago dans son cœur à cause de tous les souvenirs d'enfance qu'il a gardés, il peut quand même contrôler son poing et un peu ses mots quand Drago est dans les parages. Et l'air de rien, c'est quand même une large progression depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

L'air de rien.

* * *

\- On est invité chez les Potter samedi midi.

Malfoy ne soupire pas et ne grimace pas : au fil des années, il a appris à quel point ça pouvait énerver Granger. Alors il a juste arrêté de le faire mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le pense pas.

\- J'irai voir ma mère le matin. Ne m'attends pas pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

\- Non, reposes-toi.

Il pose sa tasse vide dans l'évier : et ça fait un bruit que Granger a toujours détesté, mais il continue quand même de le faire, sous la vitesse de ses mouvements : et Hermione est sûrement trop fatiguée pour froncer les sourcils et lâcher des _attention_ qui feront sûrement plus sourire Malfoy qu'autre chose.

D'ailleurs, Malfoy, il met son manteau.

\- J'y vais.

Il embrasse son front rapidement, avant de prendre son cartable et de s'enfuir presque de la maison : c'était aussi léger qu'une plume et Granger a à peine senti ses lèvres sur son front : c'est vrai qu'il y a eu quelque chose d'assez froid se poser à cet endroit-là, mais c'était aussi rapide que du vent : tellement rapide et tellement léger que ça pourrait être juste une scène inventée dans le plus profond de ses rêves, qui sait?

Et d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ces petites choses-là que Granger reste.

* * *

Dehors, et même à l'intérieur, il est deux heures du matin.

Le matelas deux places sert seulement qu'à une personne, ce soir encore. Elle a des larmes sur ses joues et quelques mouchoirs sur sa table de chevet. Peut-être qu'elle a mérité sa solitude, au fond : pour toutes ces choses que Malfoy attendait qu'elle fasse et qu'elle n'a pas faites. Peut-être que Malfoy méritait une autre fille parce que elle, elle n'était pas assez pour lui, et qu'elle était trop _elle-même_.

Dans sa tête, elle a fait une liste de toutes les choses qu'elle n'était pas et qu'elles pourraient bien être. Elle s'est fait une liste et elle la lit chaque fois qu'une de ses larmes touchent la couette.

Et elle l'a lu beaucoup de fois.

* * *

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu me trouves moche ?

La rousse a presque fait tomber ses verres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, sous la surprise : mais sous la surprise de quoi, qui sait?

Granger jette un regard à Weasley.

\- Sois franche.

Ginny pose ses verres propres sur la surface de la cuisine. Dans la pièce d'à côté, on entend les rires et les cris et le bonheur sous une autre forme peut-être.

\- Quoi ? Hermione, pourquoi ? Quoi ? Attends, je ne comprends pas.

Granger, elle ne comprend pas beaucoup de choses non plus. Et c'est grave pour elle parce qu'elle a pourtant toujours eu l'habitude de tout comprendre : même les choses impossibles.

Ginny se rapproche et prend les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi.

Elle lève la tête : et elle a de l'eau dans les yeux qu'elle se dit dans le crâne de ne jamais les laisser sortir. Ginny sort un soupire tremblant, et dit :

\- Si tu pleures je vais pleurer aussi, donc ne pleures pas.

Ginny rit un peu, mais il y a quelques sanglots au coin de sa gorge.

Les rires et la joie de la pièce d'à côté se font plus fort : et c'est encore plus triste de voir le bonheur des autres quand toi, tu n'as aucune joie dans ta vie. T'as une sorte de jalousie qui te tue le cœur, et c'est comme des coups de couteau qui s'enfoncent à chaque fois que quelqu'un rit.

\- Allons dehors.

Et Ginny prend quelques trucs dans ses mains qu'Hermione ne peut pas voir : alors elle lit la liste, encore et encore.

Elle commence à la connaître par cœur.

* * *

\- Prends-en une.

Elle lui tend le paquet de cigarettes ouvert, avec un regard insistant.

\- Je ne fume pas, Ginny.

\- En prendre une n'a jamais tué personne.

La rousse soupire.

\- De toute façon, on va bien tous mourir.

Et de toute façon, ils ont failli mourir il y a longtemps : et il y a eu des morts, et des pertes, et du sang qui coulait : et il y a eu tout ça à la fois, parfois. Alors il y a longtemps, ils se sont déjà préparés à peut-être mourir.

Granger prend un clope et remarque qu'elle a les mains qui tremblent. Elle met la clope au coin de ses lèvres, et Ginny approche le briquet : et elle l'allume. Granger essaie de prendre la cigarette au bout de ses doigts, mais elle a toujours autant les mains qui tremblent : donc elle y va doucement.

Ginny fait pareil.

\- Parfois, ça fait du bien. Il ne faut pas en abuser, parce que ça reste mauvais mais… ça m'aide quand j'ai envie d'exploser.

\- Et.. t'as souvent envie d'exploser ?

Elle a la voix pâteuse.

\- De temps en temps.

Granger a quelques traces de mascara sous ses yeux et son rouge à lèvres n'est plus sur ses lèvres : elle a beaucoup de mèches qui se sont échappées de son chignon, aussi.

\- Parfois, la magie ne peut rien réparer, tu sais.

Ginny souffle.

\- Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut juste s'habituer.

\- A quoi ?

Granger a les mains et la voix qui tremble.

Ginny hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. A tout.

Granger tire une petite quantité de fumée : et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais fumé, elle sait quand même toujours tout et elle ne veut pas que sa gorge lui brûle et tousser jusqu'à la mort donc : _elle prend une petite quantité_. Et elle la garde quelques secondes à l'intérieur de sa bouche avant d'inhaler la fumée.

Elle fait tomber la cendre avec le bout de son doigt. Et après, c'est là qu'elle dit :

\- Drago me trompe.

Elle sent Ginny tourner sa tête vers elle, avant de lâcher :

\- Mais quel connard.

Weasley se lève d'un bond, écrase son mégot au sol, et fait de grands mouvements avec ses bras.

\- Mais pourquoi t'es – oh mon dieu, Hermione. Quitte-le. Pourquoi tu restes ? Merlin, quel connard. Quitte-le, lâche-le. Pourquoi ? Arrête de rester. Merde. Pourquoi tu restes ?

Granger lève ses yeux chocolats vers elle : elle n'a plus d'eau à l'intérieur, cette fois, mais il reste quelques rougeurs dans ses yeux un peu vides. Et en dessous, elle a toujours des traces de mascara noires qu'elle n'a pas essayé d'enlever avec ses doigts.

Elle dit en haussant légèrement les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et Ginny dit des mots que Granger ne veut pas entendre, parce qu'elle n'a plus la force d'écouter et de comprendre les mots : elle baisse ses yeux au sol et c'est presque drôle, parce qu'elle peut parfaitement voir Ginny bouger dans tous les sens avec ses mains qui vont aux quatre coins du monde : mais elle n'entend rien.

 _Si, je sais, Ginny j'ai même fait une liste dans ma tête et j'ai mis toutes les raisons que Drago a pour me tromper parce que je ne suis pas ce qu'il veut. Et il y a d'autres femmes dans cette ville et sur cette terre qui sont ce que lui veut et ce que je ne serais jamais. Je ne suis nulle, Ginny. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça soit de sa faute : ma liste est longue, et il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne suis pas et que ces filles sont sûrement. Je crois que ma liste est trop trop longue, d'ailleurs : je prends des heures à la lire, parfois. Tu veux que je te dise, Ginny, je crois que je ne mérite pas Drago et lui, il prend toujours soin de moi, tu sais : même si on ne dirait pas, parce que en public, il est un peu trop froid mais je te promets, que parfois, lorsqu'on est tous les deux, il est doux avec moi._

Elle tire sur sa cigarette et elle ne garde pas longtemps la fumée à l'intérieur de sa bouche, cette fois : elle prend surtout le temps de la souffler.

 _Et je ne suis pas en colère – enfin, si, peut-être que je l'étais au début, quand j'ai vu le rouge à lèvres sur sa chemise et que j'ai commencé à bien sentir l'odeur des autres parfums féminins que je n'ai jamais portés. Mais ça date d'un long moment : et je crois que j'ai oublié, maintenant ; j'ai oublié comment le détester. Parce que j'ai pris trop de temps à y penser et je n'ai jamais rien dit, pas un seul mot n'est sorti de ma bouche sur une autre fille : même pas un sous-entendu, tu comprends. Peut-être que si j'en aurais parlé le soir même, peut-être que j'aurai appris à le détester au lieu de me détester moi. Parce que je suis moi et si je n'étais pas moi, peut-être que si j'étais mieux, beaucoup mieux, pour lui et pour nous, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais détourné les yeux de moi : tu sais, j'y pense souvent. J'ai fait une liste de ce que je ne suis pas et peut-être que j'aurai dû faire une liste de ce que je suis, ça aurait pu changer la donne, qui sait : parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne vois plus ce que je suis déjà et je pense à ce que je ne suis pas : mais je me répète. La liste est longue._

\- Hermione ! Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

 _Je pense qu'elles n'ont pas les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que moi, parce que je crois que Drago n'aime pas cette chose chez moi, et il s'est souvent moqué de moi à cause de ça quand on était gosse. Et même si mes cheveux sont aujourd'hui mieux, peut-être qu'il a toujours cette image de moi et que c'est à cause de ça, tu comprends. Et je n'ai pas assez de formes aussi : je n'ai pas assez de seins, et j'ai quelques cellulites sur les cuisses, mais c'est que quand je m'assoies, mais j'en ai quand même, et elles, je suis sûre qu'elles en ont pas. J'aurai dû lui dire, tu sais, le soir même, j'aurai dû l'attendre dans le salon avec cette chemise, et j'aurai dû crier des mots qu'il n'aurait même pas compris. J'aurai pas dû aller me coucher, ce soir-là, j'aurai dû arrêter de penser et de me demander pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi et à cause de ça, maintenant, je me tue tous les soirs avec ces pourquoi pourquoi. J'aurai dû garder cette haine en moi, Ginny, cette haine que j'avais eue contre lui, pendant quelques heures : j'aurai dû m'en souvenir et l'imprimer sur ma peau pour ne jamais la retourner contre moi. Et pourquoi ?_

\- Dis, Ginny, tu me trouves moche pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas belle, hein. Dis-moi.

* * *

Les reviews peuvent sauver un morceau de chocolat car quand je suis triste, je mange ; et seulement les reviews me rendent heureuses :souriretriste: (oh mon dieu ma blague pue la merde)


End file.
